Panic!
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Ryoma forgets to do his homework. How bad can it get? Ryosaku


Author's notes: Here's another RyoSaku!

Ryoma is **Super OOC **here. Why? Cos I was **Super OOC** when I was writing this. Coupled with the fact that it was late at night and I wanted to sleep, it turned out like this.

Please bear the OOCness and also the lack of explanations. Sleepiness knows no bounds.

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Panic!**

_"Damn!" _Ryoma silently cursed.

Echizen Ryoma was in trouble, in big trouble. Why? He forgot to do his homework.

Usually the tennis prince would be cool about it. He could finish it in a split second. However, of all subjects it had to be this subject. The only subject he had to force himself to listen. The subject he even had to study.

_"Damn! Why can't it be English!" _Ryoma cursed again while trying to figure out the sums. The numbers on the paper was driving him mad. The more hasty he got, the more difficult for him to work out the sums.

Ryoma would not care about not finishing his Maths homework on time if he could. However for this certain piece of homework, the teacher had decreed that whoever could not hand it in on time would have to sit in detention with him until he has finished it. Ryoma had practice that day and he did not want to miss it for some stupid Maths homework. Furthermore, the regulars were having practice matches with each other and it was a chance for him to play Fuji or even Tezuka.

The numbers on the paper were coming alive and swimming all in front of Ryoma. He had a real pissed off look on his face. How the hell had he forgotten that there was such a piece of homework? Then he remembered. He was asleep.

Ryoma mumbled some incoherent words to himself. He was going to get Horio for it, even though it was of no concern of his. He needed someone to put the blame on right now to ease himself. He blamed him for not telling him there was homework like this.

Ryoma barely stopped himself from pulling his hair out. _"Next time if Nakajima-sensei passes through the tennis courts, I swear I will get him with a tennis ball!" _he thought. He was already on the verge on becoming crazy.

Just then, Ryoma heard a female voice. "Ryo…Ryoma-kun…" he looked up to see who it was.

"Ryuuzaki." He acknowledged simply. Somehow seeing the slow girl calmed him down a bit.

Sakuno started fidgeting around uneasily until she caught sight of Ryoma's hands.

"Ano…is…isn't that the Maths homework?" Sakuno asked, stuttering. Ryoma just blinked at her, waiting for her to say something else.

"You…you seem to be in a hurry…" Sakuno stammered, blushing. "Is…is it really important?"

"Huh? Emm…" Ryoma answered.

Sakuno brightened up at this. "Ryoma-kun! I finished that homework already!" she smiled while she started to fish in her school bag.

"Eto…eto…where is it…" Sakuno got out while she searched her bag frantically. "There it is!" she smiled and got the homework out. All the while, Ryoma watched the actions of the pigtailed girl.

"A…ano…Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno smiled shyly and handed Ryoma her homework.

"Ah. Thank you." Ryoma said as he took the homework from her. He stared at it for a while. A thought suddenly hit him. _"She's letting me copy her homework?" _Ryoma raised an eyebrow. Then it struck him. It was his way out of detention!

Ryoma took out his pen and began furiously copying Sakuno's homework. At this point of time, he could not care about anything else but to finish the damned thing in front of him. Sakuno watched in awe as she saw the tennis prince write in a speed comparable to the speed at which he played in the courts.

"Mission accomplished!" Ryoma said as he wrote down the answer for the last question. Yes! He could go for practice today! He grabbed the homework and got up.

"Thank you Ryuuzaki!" Ryoma ran towards her and gave her a hug. Sakuno opened her eyes wide in surprise. As his hands left her, he returned her homework to her. With that, Ryoma dashed off.

Sakuno stood at the same spot, thinking. "Ryoma-kun hugged me. Ryoma-kun hugged me." She said in a soft voice. "Ryoma-kun hugged me?" she used her hands to cover her gaping mouth while her cheeks turned a deep crimson.

* * *

Sakuno was looking very worried. She had just received her Maths homework. Staring at it, she sighed. The red crosses all over were more than the ticks.

_"Oh no! I made Ryoma-kun get all the wrong answers! Mou! Baka-Sakuno!" _Sakuno silently scolded herself. She was on her way to Ryoma's classroom to apologise to him.

_"How am I going to apologise to Ryoma-kun?" _Sakuno thought, not looking in front of her.

"Ouch!" she banged into someone.

"Ah!" Sakuno let out. "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I did not see where I was going! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Sakuno bowed frantically.

"Ryuuzaki." The person she had bumped into said. Sakuno raised her head to see who it was.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed. Then she remembered about the homework.

"Ano…eto…Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno blushed, trying her best to get the words out. "Ano…about the Maths homework…ano…" she looked everywhere but at him.

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma said.

"Eh?" Sakuno glanced at Ryoma.

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma repeated himself and walked off, leaving Sakuno standing there, again.

"Eh? Eh!" was all Sakuno could say as the red would not leave her cheeks.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


End file.
